The invention relates to a continuously variable transmission. A transmission in which a rotational speed of a rotary part is converted into a rotational speed of another rotary part can also be constructed as a continuously variable transmission. In such a transmission the conversion ratio of the rotational speeds is continuously variable in a predetermined range. Continuously variable transmissions are known, for example, from DE 102 34 463 A1 or DE 36 05 211 A1, each of which, however, allow only low torques.